


A Small Drabble: Death Watches

by Rose_Aika



Series: Asylum Short Stories [1]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Battle Injuries (mentioned), Character battle, Fight Scene, Gen, Magic, POV, Point Of View: Death, Point of View, Supernatural Elements, they have a crush on each other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-27
Updated: 2020-05-27
Packaged: 2021-03-03 05:41:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 439
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24409756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rose_Aika/pseuds/Rose_Aika
Summary: Acid gets into a reckless fight, but refuses to let Death help. With nothing left to do, Death just watches the aftermath of his partner’s stupid decision. (POV)
Series: Asylum Short Stories [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1762744
Kudos: 1





	A Small Drabble: Death Watches

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! This is my first work! Asylum is a multi-book supernatural series made by PhoenixAika. You can find us on Instagram!  
> Via:  
> Rose.aika.art  
> Phoenixaikaart

Clashing metal and rushing wind filled the air as they fought. Your partner had torn his coat and had bruises littering his exposed chest as he fought on; the pain was evident on his face. But he kept going. He kept trying. He was such a whirlwind of skill and power that, even though he didn’t have the upper hand, it looked like he did. 

You knew he wasn’t the type to fight long battles, and this was one such fight. The exhaustion creeping over his body presented itself clearly to all parties, the enemy included. He was hunched over, arms dragging as he lashed out towards the enemy. As he landed, he stumbled, opening himself up to an attack that was barely blocked in time to yield no significant damage. Every responsible cell in your body urged you to step in. You’re skilled enough to take care of this one; you can save him. You can be the knight who sweeps him away to safety. And yet you haven’t moved since the battle began. Your ego pulled you back. 

‘If he wants to prove himself, let him do so. He can die. It’ll save you time.’  
And yet the urge persisted.  
‘You need him. Don’t let this be the end. Save him. You know what devastation his death would cause.’  
Your thoughts were pulled to and fro as the battle raged on. The world seemed to fog, blanketing your senses and reducing you to a limp spectator. You missed the yelling and panting, the slashes and spilt blood. You also missed the bright light that overtook your vision as your breathing came to its peak. 

You were awoken by a sweet accent and an even sweeter sight. Glistening light illuminating both your vision and your mind. The fog disappeared long enough for him to recognize your conscious state and immediately turn away, his soft façade quickly replaced with his usual, sarcastic tone. 

“I thought you were gone for a second there, Boss! I guess you must’ve been too caught up in my attractive charm to notice my victory~”

You were too swept away to avoid the intense purple hue that stained your cheeks, but you were at least able to turn away, offering a snide comment in return. He simply laughed and patted your shoulder. “Don’t worry. It’ll take more than that to get rid of me.” He looked you in the eyes and you could feel your resistance weaken. You scoffed and shook off your haze. Walking away, the two of you went on your way, but neither of you could help the smiles on your faces.


End file.
